A change of heart
by optium
Summary: Baltor and Vex (Original fairy) Vex and Clair had lived together on the edge of town in a small cabin by the woods, but when a man shows up threatening earth her life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Vex and Clair had lived together on the edge of town in a small cabin by the woods for the past few years but their friendship had been one for many years.**

 **Vex and Clair had first found the cabin a year ago while riding down an old dirt road. The cabin was dilapidated and in disrepair with the possibility it could collapse at any moment, but there was potential for a beautiful house the girls would soon call The Phoenix.**

"Wow could you imagine who lives here?" vex said "It's probably been abandoned… and for a long time, or they really don't like cleaning." Clair said. "Haha well can you blame them? Cleaning isn't my favorite past time either" Vex pulled off her motorbike helmet putting it down and slid off her bike. "Hey Clair, what if we lived here?" she continued walking towards the window. Vex rubbed the glass as clean as she could trying to peer inside. Clair pulled off her helmet looking up at the cabin. "hmmmmmm, ahh, hmmmm… it might work" Vex turned around to see Clair leaning back with her fingers under her chin. "Clair what are you doing?" Vex said with a smile across her face. "I want to make sure it's cool enough for us, hmmmmm" Clair crossed her arms and looked at her feet before saying "Well I have good news and bad news…" "What's the bad news? Don't you think it's cool enough for us?" Vex teased. "Exactly, BUT with a bit of paint and hard work it will be…" Clair put her hands on her hips and continued "we have to be careful." Vex looking back at her friend with confusion. "If we work too hard it might become cooler than us." Clair joked, Vex jogged back over to her friend both throwing their arms around each other giggling like school girls. "This place will be perfect!" Clair exclaimed looking back at the old cabin. "It will need a name tho…" Vex said rubbing her chin.

One year later.  
"Hey Vex the fire went out again…" Clair sighed as she nudged the cinders around with a poker. "HELLO earth to Vex come in Vex" Putting her pallet and brush down Vex turned around walking over to Clair who was crouching by the fire place. Crouching down beside Clair Vex cupped her hands for a moment then opening them again to reveal a small flame that she held out into the fire place. "Thanks Vex, I just can't figure out why it keeps going out all the time…" Clair said rubbing the back of her head, "May we should get someone to have a look at it?" Vex said turning to her friend. Clair turned to the fire place intently staring at it. "What are you doing Clair?" She didn't move a muscle or blink "You said we should get someone to look at it, so I am." Clair said before turning her head to reveal a cheesier grin on her face. Vex shook her head trying to hold back from laughing. "This is why you my best friend Vex, you're the only one who likes my cheesy jokes" Clair said throwing her arm over Vex's shoulder. "Oh really? Well you're my best friend because you always know how to make me laugh" Vex turned around making her way back to her painting. "Oh I almost forgot I'm heading into town to pick up my guitar, Is there anything you need?" "No, nothing I can think of" Vex said over her shoulder. "I shouldn't be too long but hey, I say that every time don't I?" Clair joked as she put on her black leather jacket with an embroidered orange and red phoenix on the back before walking out. (Clair and Vex made matching jackets one year ago to symbolize there new life at The Phoenix)

With each stroke of the brush Vex could see her vision coming to life, two birds of fire mirrored in every way except for the background. One was surrounded by blue skies the other surrounded by ash. Vex was in her own world when she painted oblivious to time and all around her, this was her escape. "And... DONE" Standing back to admire her creation but she couldn't. She stared at the painting looking for a flaw anything to validate her concern, letting out a deep sigh she turned away and headed towards the kitchen. Opening up the fridge grabbing a drink Vex cracked open the can letting out a short fizz, she leaded back against the fridge 'I wonder were Clair is?' it had been a few hours and she still hadn't come home. At that moment the ground shook with a loud rumble, "AH! What was that?" hurrying quickly over to the window looking out she could see smoke coming from the town. "Oh no… CLAIR!" running to the door she grabbed her Phoenix jacket sliding it over her shoulder, jumped on her motorbike she threw on her helmet, the bike engine roared to life. Zooming down the dirt road being careful not to skid off she made her way to town. Reaching the town she could hear car alarms going off but not a person in sight. Keeping to the speed limit she made her way to the music shop. Pulling up out front Vex looked over to the shop as she sat on her bike scanning the shop looking for Clair. When a pair of eyes caught hers, quickly hopping off the bike and racing into the shop almost tripping over some shopping bags someone had left by the door. "CLAIR! IS THAT YOU?" vex shouted to the eyes as she raced over "STOP! D-don't c-come any closer!" that wasn't Clair's voice. "Huh? What why?" "I said don't come any closer just leave us alone" the voice was just as frightened as Vex was. "Do you know were Clair is?" Vex pleaded "No J-just leave!" Vex slowly turned away and raced out the door being careful to mind the shopping bags. She jumped back onto her bike slamming her fists 'Clair where are you?' her heart was racing, adrenaline was pumping threw her body. 'I will find you' Vex told herself as the bike roared to life and she speed off down the street. Turning down side streets she kept driving scanning the shops and houses trying to find her friend Vex called out "CLAIR... CLAIR..." quickly turning down a side ally hoping to find Clair but instead she was greeted by three floating girls who had a mean look in their eye.

The one on the left had long brown hair with large amounts of purple eye shadow wearing a matching purple outfit that hugged her figure showing of a large sliver D on her top, the middle one had just as long white hair tied in a high pony tail with blue eye shadow wearing a similar out fit to the first other girl but in a darker blue and a sliver I on her chest. The one on the right had Purple curly fluffy hair wearing a rosy read outfit with a Sliver S on her chest. Vex pulled back on the brake trying to slow the bike before she hit the girls, Vex had a very bad feeling about these girls and had to find Clair pulling the yanking the handles to one side Vex whipped the bike around she pulled back on the throttle speeding out into the main street. "Where do you think you're going?" the white haired girl raises her hands above her head creating a white ball of light before throwing it at Vexs bike. The front and back wheels froze over in seconds throwing Vex from the bike and sending it skidding towards her before coming to a stop on inches away. The girls floated over before calmly landing on the ground standing over Vex as she tried to gain her balance. "Tells us were you keep your magic artifacts" "magic what?" Vex said looking up at the girls. "Wrong answer..." she held her arms out creating another ball of light. Vex shielded her face but when nothing happened she lowered her arms and looked down. Her feet were frozen solid, the ice inched up her leg a little bit more. The three girls folded their arms before the one with white hair spoke again "You had better tell me quickly" The ice was creeping up Vexs legs and before she could look up it had reached her mid-section. "I-I don't understand!" Vex said panicked and frightened as the ice kept growing until it covered her completely. "Unless…" the white haired girl cursed before her and the other two flew off.

Vex was frozen solid but yet she could feel a warmth rising inside her, thinking it was hypothermia she closed her eyes accepting her fate. A fiery explosion erupted shattering and melting what was left of the ice. Vex fell to her knees before opening her eyes, she was about ready to pass out. Groaning she wondered how long those girls had frozen her for. Quickly looking around she knew she had to get out of open sight in case those girls came back. Staggering over to a nearby dumpster in one of the side alleys vex collapsed pulling off her helmet so she could breath. Trying to gather her thoughts she saw something out the corner of her eye. Using the wall to hold herself up Vex peered over the dumpster. A man with long blonde hair and a floor length maroon coat slowly floated down stepping lightly onto the ground he was followed shortly by a girl who landed less gracefully beside him she was hunched over like a zombie. Vex blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to focus on the two when she gasped quickly covering her mouth. It was Clair! She knew the orange and red phoenix anywhere on her jacket. The man stepped forward looking down at were Vex was once frozen. "HEY BALTOR!" the three girls floated down near the name now named Baltor, "you had better not be destroying things without us" the Icey hair girl grumbled still staring Baltor didn't move a muscle "wow you vaporized her!" the curly hair girl spoke up looking at the same spot. That got the man attention, looking over to the curly hair girl "Ah Trix, vaporized whom?" his voice was soft and almost charming. Looks of confusion filled the girl's faces "the girl that Icey had frozen" the curly hair girl said. "Well if you didn't do it then who did?' Icey folded her arm waiting for an explanation. Baltor turned away from the girls his gaze slowly looking over the area. Vex quickly stooped down behind the dumpster still holding her mouth, her heart was racing. They had her best friend and if she raced out to get her they would probably make her a zombie like Clair or worse… closing her eyes tightly praying they wouldn't find her all Vex could do was sit there powerless. "What did the girl look like?" Baltor said "well ummm, were not sure, she was wearing this black helmet on her head" the curly hair girl answered "Stormy. She was wearing a black jacket with a bird on the back" the brown haired one spoke up. "Oh right Darcy! It was an orange and red bird, right?" Vex now had names for all of them Icey, Stormy, Darcy and Baltor she leaned slightly forward slightly poking her head out from behind the dumpster.

"Hmmm," Baltor looking away before turning quickly turning to Clair. "Step forward" he commanded Clair she stepped forward. Baltor put his hand on her shoulder sweeping away her hair to reveal the phoenix, "Yeah that's it." Stormy exclaimed Baltor looking back down at Clair he spoke "Do you know anyone else who has the same jacket as yours?" Clair crooked her neck looking at the man with his hand on her shoulder "yes, my friend Vex" Clairs voice was not her normal happy one it was raspy and groggy. Baltor crooked a smile but before he could open his mouth Icey spoke out "HEY Baltor what do you want with this girl anyway?" Baltor took his hand off Clairs shoulder "I just want to meet the girl that was able to break free from your strongest attack Icey." There was venom in his words he tried to disguised with a soft charming tone Icey's jaw clenched at his words knowing he was right. Baltor continued "What artifacts have you found so far ladies?" "Were working on it" Icey scoffed. A short awkward silence fell over the group before the Trix flew off. Baltor shot a look at Clair before flying away too. Vex let her body fall back against the wall letting out a deep breath. 'Oh Clair what have they done to you' closing her eyes Vexs body wanted nothing more to do then sleep now that the Adrenalin had worn off.

Please leave a review if you want me to post more chapters.  
Thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Clair-

Clair jumped onto her bike making her way into town, she pulled to the music shop leaving her helmet with her bike. Walking into the shop he headed to the counter "Hey Joe is my baby ready?" Joe had a slicked back brown hair with black rimmed glasses. "Oh hey Clair, sadly not quite… Iv still got to put the strings back on" Clair slumped onto the counter "But don't worry it shouldn't take too long, why don't you do some shopping while you're in town?" Joe said, perking right up Clair said "good idea! I can get a gift for Vex" Joe laughed at the fact Clair was never sad for long she always cheered right up. "How is Vex by the way?" Joe said as he started polishing a nearby guitar "She's great, still painting away" "she should really sell her painting if she's half as good as what you tell me Clair, could make a lot of money from to so you guys wouldn't have to live so far away" Clair shot up right clenching he fists "half as good! She's probably the best painter in town, I don't think I give her enough credit!" "Woah, calm down Clair I didn't mean it like that… I'm just saying you two are really talented… especially you Clair…" Joe said sheepishly his checks flushing red he looked up from the guitar but Clair was Already out the door. He watched her march down the street like a woman on a mission. Joe sighed then smiled "maybe next time…"

Strutting into the art shop Clair started examining everything, picking up a paint brush or canvas here and there. 'Hmmm what would vex like? No, no, no, maybe?' holding up a large pallet 'Nah she has hundreds of these things' "hey can I help you find anything?" a woman said from behind Clair "Ah I don't know… She already owns half the stuff in here…" Clair said holding up a tube of paint "Oh shopping for a friend I see, well if she owns half the store already that doesn't leave much choice" the woman joked. Clair put the paint tube down "Tell me about it" Clair joked back. The woman put a finger under her chin thinking for a moment before snapping her finger "I've got it, the one thing she wouldn't have but every should have" Clair looked at her sceptical but followed the woman down the aisle she ran her fingers over the boxes on the shelf "Ah huh" she pulled out on the boxes and handed it to Clair. Make your own photo frame the box read, she looked at the box thinking about it. "I bet she doesn't have a handmade gift from her friend let alone one she can put a photo of her friend in to remind her" Clair grinning from ear to ear holding the box, "it's perfect." Clair quickly paid for the kit but as she was about to walk out of the store she stopped 'If I want it to be a surprise I can't make it at home or Vex will see' Strutting back up to the counter Clair said "I'm also going to need a few paints, some glue, scissors and glitter" the woman could see Clairs determination, she held out her arm and smiled leading Clair back down the aisles.

"JOE!" Joe poked him head out of the back from to see Clair with fist fulls of shopping bags. "Wow, you really know how to shop don't you Clair" Joe said rubbing the back of his not sure what to make of this sight. "I need your help Joe" "I can see that" he said grabbing some bags before she toppled over. "Do you think Vex really needs all this stuff?" Dropping the remain bags on the ground Clair started rummaging through them "There not for Vex, there so I can make her something" Joe started listing off a few of the items she had bought "paints, glue… Vex should have all this stuff, why not just use hers?" "Joe. I can't do that what if Vex saw? Then the surprise would be ruined. That's why I need your help. I need somewhere to put this all together" Clair said pulling the make your own photo frame out from one of the bags she was rummaging in. "see Joe a make your own photo frame Vex wouldn't have one of these plus it one of a kind because it's made by me" Clair beamed as she held out the box. Joe started looking over the box "I got everything the box said to get: paint, glue, glitter and a few extra cool things" "Let's see here…. Included: paint, glue glitter…" Joe mumbled as he read over the box "included?" Clair as her smile started to drop. "Yeah that's what it says here…" Joe chuckled as he looked around at all the bags "well at least there's extra in case you run out?" The smile was back on her face as quickly as it had started to fade "Your right! Plus there extra so you can help me if you want?" "wel-" Joe was quickly cut off when everyone started racing towards the windows everyone gasping and pointing. Clair and Joe headed out the door trying to get a better look at what was happening.

Baltor and the Trix floated down from a glowing portal in the sky the quickly shut. Baltor stood in front with the Trix behind him. "Baltor why are we in this back water place?" Baltor looked around at the staring faces who were taking photos and videos of the them "Magical artefacts of course" he spoke with an evil smile on his face the Trix looked at each other before looking back at him "Bur the last earth fairy hasn't been seen for a hundred years?" Darcy said "maybe so, But were not looking for fairy's now are we" the people watching the sceptical started cheering and applauding the believing it was some stunt. The Trix looked around "huh I could get used to this" stormy said Joe looked at Clair "hey that was pretty cool I wonder how they did that?" Looking back at Joe "I'm sure if you ask them they would tell you, Oh and maybe we can get a photo with them" Joe nodded and handed back the make your own photo frame box he was still holding. "Thanks I almost forgot about that" Joe started to walk over to Baltor "hey great stunt man, how did you do it?" before Joe could get any closer to Baltor he extended his arm toward joe and shot a purple ball of energy at him which sent Joe fly back toward the shop. The people gasped in horror, Clair dropped the box on the ground and raced over to Joe who was badly hurt. Baltor lowered his arm, "my name is Baltor I seek your magical artefacts, your compliance is mandatory" Clair was trying to fight back tears as Joe winched in pain, "Trix." Baltor spoke softly but it was enough to snap the Trix into attention before they flew off. Clair looked back at Baltor who smugly looked at the panicked faces that surrounded him. "I'm so sorry Joe" she spoke softly before creeping back into the shop. Looking around quickly she grabbed the nearest display guitar and gripping the neck ready to swing like a club. Clair ran out the front door holding the guitar out to the side ready to swing. Baltors eyes darted over his shoulder and he held out his arm summoning a glowing black rope which bound Clair causing her to drop the guitar. "You didn't honestly think about hitting with that did you?" Baltor said as he turned around looking the girl up and down, "someone has to stop you" Clair said as she fought her bindings. Screams filled the crowds as everyone started running for their life, Baltor watched her struggle as he pounded what to do with her. "LET ME GO!" Clair shouted as she thrashed around. "Don't struggle, you may just be of use to me after all" Raising his hand again and a sharp pain raced through Clairs body but there was no fighting it Baltor had placed his mark on her, glowing on the side of her neck before subsiding. He released the bindings, Clairs eyes had turned white her hair ratty and a vacant expression on her face as she hunched over like a zombie.

Baltor/Trix  
the Trix and Baltor had just split up for the second time after Baltor had put his mark on Clair turning her into a mindless slave.

The Trix took to the sky's flying over the town looking for someone to terrorise, Icey was still irritated at what Baltor had said. Spotting a small group of girls hanging out in the park, "Icey, Stormy what do you say to having a little fun?" Darcy said. Stormy looked to Icey "Why not" Icey said as she clenched her fists. Landing in front of the girls the Trix surrounded them raising their hands above their heads they launched their attacks at the girls. Stormy unleashed a vicious gust of wind sending some of the girls flying Darcy was mostly hanging back in this fight using her magic to summon magical tentacles she grabbed the reaming girls with. In one shot Icey froze the girls, "Hmpf, just too easy" Ice said as she walked over to one of the girls admiring her new ice sculpture. Darcy flopped down into the nearby park bench, Stormy walked over to join Darcy. "Who does Baltor think he is" Icey grumbled "Yeah, Where did he get the idea he can order us around like one of his mindless salves" Stormy said putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. "What does he even want with that girl anyway… it's not like she could have broken out of my ice if I wasn't going easy on her" Icey turned to her sisters "Sisters I just had an idea…" Darcy and Stormy straightened up a bit turning their attention to Icey, "What if we pay this girl a visit?" Icey was grinning at the idea of what she would do to the girl when she got her hands on her. Darcy lent back on the bench "good idea Icey, But we have no idea what she looks like or where to find her" Darcy said casually reminding Icey of the fact they had no way to find her. Icey face turned into an awful scowl, Darcy was right but Icey wanted to show Baltor she was better than some earth girl.

Baltor and his new servant flew up into the sky, Baltor had to levitate Clair because she had no magical powers. Looking at the girl he said "Were is your friend?" Clair raised her arms slightly gesturing she had no clue. This displeased Baltor as he wanted to confirm his suspicions about the girl. "Do you know where she lives?" there was annoyance in his voice. Clair pointed to the small cabin just poking out of the tree on the edge of town. Baltor and Clair flew to the cabin landing on the porch. Clair shuffled ahead and held the door open for Baltor as he walked in. Holding his hands behind his back he looked over the front room, the fire in the fire place was almost out but he knew he was in the right place sensing the magical Vex had used to light the fire earlier that day. He walked toward the centre of the room before heading towards the easel set up in the corner. "Did she paint this?" he said still studying the picture. "Yes, she has more in her room" Clair replied Baltor turned from the painting gesturing for Clair to lead the way. Clair led the way and held the door open as Baltor walked in, He slowly walked around the room "Dose she keep a diary or journal?" Baltor asked casually. Clair didn't say a word only shuffling over the wardrobe kneeling down beside it and started pulling up a few loose floor boards. Baltor leaned against the dresser behind folding his arms when he noticed the photo album, he ran his hand over the cover before opening it. Clair reached down under the floor boards feeling around for Vexs diary, the first photo in the album was a large picture of Clair and Vex who had their backs turned but looking over their shoulders smiling at the camera showing off their matching phoenix jackets. He continued to carefully study each photo before turning the page, the photos mostly consisted of Vex and Clair together with the odd photo here and there of Clair doing something goofy or Vex in stiches laughing at something Clair had done. Baltor looked over to Clair who was still feeling under the floor boards, flicking threw the last few blank pages he noticed the very last one wasn't blank. It had one photo of Vex sitting in front of her easel with the wind blowing threw her hair, the caption underneath it read 'Vex, Don't be mad I touched your album but I took this photo when you weren't looking and I just wanted you to always remember how talented you are. – Your best friend forever Clair'. Clair pulled her arm out from under the floor boards holding a small book. Baltors attention snapped to Clair who now held out the book, Baltor reached behind him quickly trying to shut the album before walking over to Clair and grabbing the book. "You certainly have proven yourself useful, let's hope it continues" he said before snapping his fingers breaking the spell he had over her. Clair blinked a couple of times before she realised were she was and who was standing in front of her. Baltor turned around and walked out of the room making his way for the front door, Clair raced after him catching up to him in the front room she lunged at him. He didn't flinch only shooting a small shadow ball at her, Clair hit the ground knocked out cold. Baltor continued to out the front door looking down at the small book in his hands before tucking it into his coat. "Very useful…" he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Vex-

Vex finally opened her eyes, looking around she was still behind the dumpster. 'How long have I been asleep for? And where's Clair?' Vex bought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly the thought of Clair made her remember how powerless she was to save her. 'I have to save Clair but I don't know how' putting her head on her knees she curled up tightly 'I need a plan… but I have no idea where she is or how to change her back?' clenching her fists she slammed him into the dumpster next to her. 'I have no plan and no idea how to save Clair but I can't keep hiding here…' Vex pushed herself up being careful to keep an eye out for the Trix or Baltor. Vex reached for her helmet but stopped remember what happened with the Trix and how Baltor may be looking for her, slipping off her jacket she clenched it tightly not believing what she was about to do. Throwing the jacket next to her helmet she crept out of the ally. Vex wasn't sure where she was going but she just put on foot in front of the other, She had been walking for ages her arms warped around her stomach. It wasn't long before she saw a familiar sight Phoenix house, dropping her arms and breaking into a sprint she raced to the front door. The door was open and there was Clair laying lifeless on the floor, "CLAIR!" Vex screamed scooping up her best friend. "CLAIR, CLAIR WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Clair's eyes flickered and she moaned, "OH CLAIR! Your alive" Tears running down Vexs face "mmmm, Vex?" Clair looked up at her friend as she sat up. "I'm so happy you're okay I after I saw you with Baltor I-" Vex cut herself off throwing her head into Clair's chest and warping her arms around her. "Easy on the hugging I'm a little sore" Clair spoke softly running her fingers through Vexs hair. Vex pulled herself upright wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry Clair…" Clair stood up and held out her hand "There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm okay and if anything it's my own fault" Clair grinned as she pulled Vex to her feet. "What happened to you Clair? Last time I saw you, you were flying off with Baltor" Clair looked confused "one: I was flying? Two: Is Baltor that Blonde haired guy who was with three chicks who wear way too much eye shadow?" "Yeah, I saw you from behind a dumpster with them but you went you… you were like a zombie…" Clair just let out a deep breath and said "flying... zombie... guy named Baltor…"

Vex and Clair sat for hours going recalling the events that happened but Clair had no idea what happened to her after Baltor put his mark on her, only waking up on the floor in Vexs arms. The two sat in silence for a bit Vex thinking about all Clair had gone through when Clair uncrossed her arm and leaned back. "Well it makes sense…" said Clair Vex looked up at her "The only guy to show interest in me is raging psychopath…" Vex just looked at Clair before bursting out in laughter. "What? It's true" Clair said before joining in the laughter. When the laughter had stopped Clair got up from her chair "I'm beat… I'm going to get some sleep, what about you?" "Huh, oh yeah soon…" Vex said staring off into the distance. "All righty because if you think Baltor guy is bad you know me when I'm tired" Clair joked before walking out of the kitchen. Going over the day again and again in her head Vex lost herself in thought 'who was this man? What did he do to Clair? Why did he want to know about Vex? The same questions whizzed around her head. What if this guy dose come back? She can't rely on Clair to hit over the head with a guitar... Sighing vex stood up from the table headed out onto the porch. Slouching over the railing of the porch Vex looked into the distant for some time watching the stars in the sky, 'I know what to do now, I'll practice my magic and become stronger so I can protect us' Standing up right clenching her fists "I promise you this Clair" Vex had made her promise and she intended to keep it.

Heading back inside making her way to her room but as she put her hand on the door knob something didn't feel right, slowly opening the door and sliding her hand threw the crack she switched on the light before she fully opened the door. She looked around the room everything seemed to be normal, her bed was neatly made her vanity desk just as she left it, but something still wasn't right. She couldn't figure it out, she walked around the room looking at various objects. Her painting were stacked by the wall her photo album was on the dresser, moving over to inspect the album she looked at each photo making sure all were accounted for until it hit her. She didn't leave her album open, she finished putting the last photo in weeks ago. Someone had been in her room… closing the album she called out to Clair. Who came racing in wearing her panamas gripping a guitar "What is it? Is he back?" Clair was turning from side to side ready to strike. "Were is he?" Vex put her hand on Clairs shoulder which made Clair drop her guard "It's not that Clair, it's probably nothing but someone has been in my room and I was wondering if it was you" Vex said with worried eyes. Clair slid the guitar onto her back "I don't know, it might have been? I did spend half the day controlled by Baltor… shame he's not here I was hoping to even the score" "wait you were going to hit him with another guitar?" "Well what I can say third times the charm" Clair beamed back "third time? I thought you only tried to hit him once?" Vex looked to Clair baffled "Yes, but I have three more guitars in my room, so here's to third time lucky" Clair said making her way out the door. Vex ran her fingers over the Album wondering if Clair had done it in her zombie state and if she had why? Collapsing onto the bed too tired to even change Vexs eyes grew heavy.

Baltor/Trix

Darcy and Stormy were lounging around in the park while Icey was racking her brain thinking of how she would make that girl pay for making her look bad in front of Baltor. Stormy broke the silence "Hey I wonder what Baltor is doing anyway…" Icey took a deep breath "good question, were doing all the hard work while he chases after some girl." Icey said coldly "Hard work? It looks more like your terrorising the locals" Baltor said as he floated down. "Baltor" the Trix replied in sync Stormy jumped up while Darcy slowly got up from the bench. "Ladies, I think it's time we head back to magix" Iceys face softened as a small smile crept across her face "about time, I was starting to get bored" Baltor waved his fingers creating a portal back to cloud tower. The Trix quickly followed as he passed through. The end of the portal opened in the head office of cloud tower, Baltor sat back in in his chair putting his feet up on the desk. The Trix came through the portal stopping in front of Baltors desk, "What was the deal with that girl anyway Baltor?" Stormy asked. Icey brows narrowed waiting for an explanation. "Call it a hunch Trix" "a hunch about what?" Icey quickly responded" Baltor crooked his eyebrow turning his attention to Icey "Icey, are you jealous?" He asked calmly the question caught Icey off guard who quickly spat back "NO, I mean why would I be jealous of some dumb earth girl" Darcy and Stormy both looked at Icey who was shying away. Icey folded her arm and stormed out the door, Baltor then turned his gaze to Darcy and Stormy who quickly followed after Icey.

Baltor was now alone in his office, stretching out his arm he waved his fingers over a crystal ball that sat on his desk. The ball clouded over then cleared revelling Vex and Clair sitting around there kitchen table, he watched as the girls talked about what had happened that day. Baltor reached into his jacket pulling out the book he had put there earlier, Baltor flicked through the pages looking for key words: magic and fire. It wasn't long before one caught his eye, ' _I had that dream again… the one with the man of fire… I don't know, this time it was strange it felt so real compared to the other ones… I was running away from something but I was stopped by the man of fire, he stood before me as wings of fire sprouted from behind him, I fell to my knees as fire shot up around me. But unlike the other dreams I could feel it… I could feel the heat around me as it consumed me while the man just towered over me…. I know it was just a dream but why does this man haunt my dreams?'_  
"Man of fire…" Baltor said look back to the crystal ball. Clair uncrossed her arm and leaned back. "Well it makes sense…" said Clair Vex looked up at her "The only guy to show interest in me is raging psychopath…" Vex just looked at Clair before bursting out in laughter. Baltor was unamused hearing Clairs comments. Returning his attention back to the book he continued to flip through the book looking over at the crystal ball now and again until he looked over and noticed Vex was standing by her dressing staring at the open photo album, he lowered the book focusing on her. She closed the album and called for Clair who came racing into the room. He watched as the girls talked, but Clair soon headed out of the room leaving Vex running her fingers over the album. Baltor waved his fingers over the crystal ball, "Interesting… very interesting"

Vex opened her eyes as she stretched out on the bed, 'morning already?' sliding off the bed looking down at her dirty clothes she grabbing a fresh set from her wardrobe she kicked a plank of wood on the ground bending down to inspect it she saw it had been ripped up from the floor boards, "Oh no…" reaching into the hole Vex furiously patted around looking for her Dairy. "no, no" she repeated but she her dairy wasn't there, sitting on her knees thoughts raced in her head where was her diary? Then it hit her, did Clair take it? She raced into Clair's room throwing open the door causing Clair to topple onto the floor, "HUH, WHAT?" Clair looked up at Vex "What happened? Also if its Baltor back for a rematch tell him 5 more minutes" Clair said as she picked herself up and sat on the bed. "Clair this is serious… My diary is missing…" Vexs voice was shaking now, "Oh no, this is bad…" Clair stood up and walked over to Vex. "I don't know what happened I was grabbing my clothes when I saw the floor boards were torn up and it wasn't there. Why would someone take my dairy?" Trying to calm Vex down Clair pulled her in for a hug, "it's okay Vex, there's no point fretting we will find it" Vex pulled away from the hug trying to regain her composure "Yeah, your right… Just who would take it?" "I don't know Vex, but I do know they will pay for it" Clair slammed her fist into her palm. Vex walked out of Clair's room heading to the bathroom.

Changing into her fresh clothes Vex raced down to the kitchen almost balling over Clair who was holding two mugs of tea. "Woah why the rush Vex? Did you find your diary?" Clair asked. "no it's not that, but we need to leave… now" Clair still holding the mugs just blinked at Vex "Clair, please we have to leave" Putting down a mug Clair said "take a sip then calmly tell me why" stressing the word calmly. "All right" Vex took a sip before continuing "I don't know why but I'm sure Baltor has my diary and that he will be back, I want to leave before he shows up again" Clair didn't reply only nodded and stood up. "You can get changed first Clair if you want" Vex said "Aw, but These are my cutest panamas." Clair teased before heading up to here room. Vex taking a gulp of her tea raced upstairs to her room, grabbing the first two bags she saw, she started cramming in a few clothes and a few things before running back down stairs grabbing anything she felt they would need. Clair raced down the stairs seeing Vex standing in the middle of the front room with two bags on her shoulder. "What are those?" "someone supplies, clothes, food, money… just in case" Clair grabbed a bag off Vexs shoulder "good idea" the two girls headed out the front door when they stopped in their tracks. Baltor stood before the two girls, "You!" Clair cried out dropping her bag on the porch. "Don't tell me you have come back for a rematch." Clair said bringing herself into a fighting stance, Baltor crooked his brow at Clair "Now, now I'm not looking for a fight-" but before Baltor could finish his sentence Clair raced toward him. "Clair no!" Vex watched as Baltor used his magic to summon magical rope that bound Clair. "Loose the magic and fight me like a real man!" Clair shouted as she thrashed around. Baltor turned his attention to Vex "As I was saying, I'm here for you" Baltor said with a large toothy grin. "Leave her alone!" Clair was still struggling in her binding Baltor flicked his wrist and the magical rope covered Clair's mouth. Clair thrashed even harder and even though her voice was muffled you could tell she was cursing him with every breath she had. Standing alone on the porch watching Clair struggle Vex took a deep breath before letting it out again. "What do you want me?" she said trying to steady her voice "I just want to see your magical abilities grow" Vex taken back that he knew about her power all she could say was "how…" Clair had stopped thrashing around knowing it was useless to fight it. "Oh I know many things about you, but I'm also the only one who can show you how to properly control your magic" Baltor said in a charming tone. Vex looked down at her feet clenching her fists trying to make sense of what was happening. Vex looked up from her feet her gaze meeting Baltors "Let Clair go, NOW" she barked throwing a fire ball at Baltor. Before he could react the fire ball singed the shoulder of his jacket as he move out of its way, Vex quickly threw another fire ball but this time he was ready and simply held out his hand catching the ball then extinguished it, "what…" he had stopped her fire ball without even flinching that time. Annoyance was plastered across Baltors face as he moved his hand to the side before giving it a quick wave, Clair winched in pain as her bindings got tighter. "Stop, don't hurt her!" Vex said as she raced over to Clair. Waving his hand again Clair still in her bindings flew over to Baltor. Vex stopped turning to face Baltor as she lowered her fists, she couldn't fight him and he was hurting Clair what could she do? Baltor could see the defeated look in Vexs eye "All right… but let Clair go first." Baltor removed the binding and Clair hit the ground landing on her butt. "Vex what are you doing" she said quickly racing over to vex putting her hands on Vexs shoulders. "You can't go! I won't let you" Clair was ready to shake some sense into Vex but her mind was made up. "I'm sorry Clair…" Vex pulled her in close for a hug, Vex whispered in Clair's ear "Run, I'll be okay" Vex tried to pull away from the hug but Clair held tight. "Clair…" Clair loosened her grip as Vex pulled away and walked toward Baltor, looking back at Clair Vex hoped she had run to safety but she stood frozen. Baltor opened a portal off to the side gesturing for Vex to go through. Taking one last look back at Clair Vex flashed a quick smile before heading into the portal followed by Baltor.


End file.
